The Grayside Chronicles: Tale of the InBetween
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: The often debated 'gray side' of the force's existence given proof to stand on its own. Here's my tale of a gray side force group. Revived, the story goes on and will continue; On Hold for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Star Wars; except for certain characters which may make an appearance that are fan-characters.

Prologue: In Passing Light and Darkness – Beginnings of a Vision

"They call us outcasts with no place in the force, no light to call or own or darkness. We exist without form and amorphously shape to an area where we find ourselves, we are often compared to water in this way and yet they are wrong. If we were so amorphously shaped…then why do we exist in a group that was created for our own, the new side comes to the light in which many people can learn from. We are the Gray side of the force, neither light nor dark and where we exist is that small place in between their meeting. We are neither yin nor yang, but that line that unifies both; we are what comes of both meeting as one and we are here to stay." – Ru Seti, Grandmaster of the In-Between.

On his home world, the Grand Master of the In-Between had finally found his peace from all of the hectic days of leading the only temple of accepted Gray-Jedi that existed in the universe it seemed. He'd built the structure on the moon of his home world, keeping close and not letting things step too far off from his land. He'd spent his beginnings searching the galaxies for his place in the universe, he'd learned well of his own place and found his place finally with the Jedi. He found his mind reminiscing on his past, what had made him the drake he'd become today.

---- (Flash Back) ----

A young Ru Seti found himself in his room on a distant world he knew not the name of, it had been a long two months of learning basics of form 1 and taking a hand at the basics of the other styles; something that made him most unorthodox. He was quickly singled out for his obvious standing elder age, but drake years he was still a child and thus through a favor of his parents he was accepted into the Jedi Temple at all. His serenity and innocence had made it easy for him to understand his mind; to keep clear of his emotion and had his accuracy in the clairvoyance test at near perfection. Testing through with him now he'd become accepted, though he found it that he felt so out of place training with those younger than him.

The fear was quelled after the first week when he just came into the mindset that age wasn't so big a factor, his people were simply different and he was a child in the standards presented before him. He came to give this no mind after the second week and was excelling in such training as blaster deflecting, lightsaber combat, and some grasping the very basic understandings of the force in all. Though while he passed the rest of the classes in the academy's beginnings, there wasn't much that made of good notice that stood out. He later graduates within the seemingly fly-by years of the academy which were nearly a blur to Seti's mind and body. While initially he found himself passed up for becoming an apprentice and found himself a little discouraged since numerous masters had come and took pickings from the graduates of his class, he believed himself at a loss until a new fateful morning happened upon him.

This one morning that never left Seti's mind had been the day of re-birth for him as a believer in the force's will, it was that same morning that he'd gone off blaster deflection practice and had spent what time he had practicing an unorthodox form of defense from many angles, it was his own improvisations against oddly angled shots; he claimed later that this was to 'be ready for anything' that lay ahead, this would later prove useful. However after the end of his professed art of defense, he heard the voice of his soon-to-be Jedi Master.

"Most interesting performance that was young padawan, promise much you show; train you I will and protect people you will do." The words spoken had immediately clicked with him, he couldn't believe it…his new master was the same famed "Master Yoda".

Many thoughts straightened out in his mind, one he was to be highly thankful for being taken under the wing of such a skilled Jedi, let alone to have been complemented for his show of his skill; he was more like amazed and ecstatic overall. He calmed himself quickly however, excitement was healthy but he wanted to show his respect and thanks in a better way of doing so. He promptly bowed his head to his new proclaimed master and spoke of his words, "Thank you Master Yoda, I hope to prove worthy of your teachings." Though to his surprise, Yoda shook his head at his words and answered him.

"Worthy you are of my teachings, otherwise take you as a padawan I would not. Rise now Padawan, much to discuss we have, then begins training for you." The master turned and had started walking forth towards the room exit; much the same did Ru Seti follow who now was his master.

-------

He'd jumped into the padawan roll with great anxiousness and took to being a student of the legendary standing Master Yoda. This was the great man who'd be training him in a view of life that the Jedi had seen the world in at all; into their discussions he began to discover he had a fair basis of morals and view of life. It was under the tutelage of Master Yoda that Ru had begun to improve dramatically after many weeks of believing he'd never get it quite right, he received a set of inspiring words from his master that made him feel that he needn't quite struggle as much as he was; in his mind he recalled the words every now and then to help, "Think not this word 'hard', think not this word 'must', think simply 'can'… 'Can be done and will be done'." He gave a soft smile at remembering those words. They made his training seem like a fun activity in many a way, though he realized that he had begun already to have favorites amongst styles that he was currently in use of.

He realized how lucky he was never to have been called to duty yet, there were often a time when Jedi were called to settle a conflict or issue that came within the need of the galaxy. He also learned of the dark side of the force, as Yoda taught him all there was about negative emotions and how succumbing to them would not bring about a good end; he found himself believing this since as a child he'd often been angry about his own birth. He remembered that anger and the feelings of darkness like despair and pain, never did they bring him much joy to feel; but the most important thing he taught himself is that one could learn to live with them.

The Drake found himself undergoing lines of serious training when it came down to the line, he found that Yoda would wake early and rest well necessary; this awakening early used to keep him sharp in his reaction even at rest. Seti spent a good deal of time practicing battle meditation, force valor, and other battle techniques that would be useful in time of need. Master Yoda and he would practice saber combat daily on regular intervals to ensure that his saber skill would one day come to rival his master's own. Though with time passing the third week marker, he found himself well enjoying the acrobatics and vigorous dexterity that it demanded of him; thus due to his larger size. Despite learning the basics of all lightsaber combat styles, Seti found himself favoring form IV amongst the latter that he was undertaking with Master Yoda; this he imagined due to the fact he admired Master Yoda's skill with the style.

He found his training pushing him to his physical limit, by the end of the first month Seti was thoroughly satisfied something that would be what tested his resolve; to help him determine if he was convicted enough to this very art. This amongst his future would be built upon, his training under Master Yoda.

(End Chapter)  
hope you enjoyed my first chapter start, the prologue to my character Ru Seti.

R & R


	2. Chapter: Difficult trials of Time

Chapter 1: Difficult trials of time

The months had quickly become years, within 2 years of living life on the rugged path he trained straight with his master Yoda, enjoying every moment and experience that came with the moments. He was starting to show great wisdom as another tribute to his master's teacher, was the amazing practice of meditation that came with regular intervals he found; at least three to four times in a day at certain chosen hours of the day. The times themselves were respectively before sunrise, early afternoon just after the sun reached its high point, early evening just when the sun began to set, and the last but always occurring was after the sun had set. He recognized these times as keeping to four hemispheres of the body, preferably chosen to grant each part of one's body that moment of peace to focus and allow each portion of the body the time to work any internal problems out.

"Amazing Master, I never expected to find meditation so calming when done in excess this way." He spoke the words with enthusiasm, but was quickly corrected by Yoda.

"Not excess young Padawan; amount is choice of the person. Remember this you will, important it is." Those words were far more meaningful than his master would know through time's passage that is often unforgiving.

Ru gave his master a thorough nod and rose from his knees, leaping to his feet in silence with his wings resting flat against his back. He had grown in the past two years of staying with Master Yoda; physically he'd gained another few inches and had his horns and talons in growth. He had always towered over his master but bared several changes that were rather noticeable. Some of which gave Yoda a chance to see for the first time, since Ithian Drakes weren't a people known well and rarely left their planet for lack of curiosity. Ithian Drakes were proud beings who believed in a simple life and simply used nature's abilities with small signs of advanced technology to defend themselves from invaders. Ru Seti was a prime example of his people and a hybrid born of both a Fur Ithian Drake and a Mountain Ithian Drake, which was partly the source of his sorrows as he was born and dubbed a 'treaty child' born between two chosen drakes to solidify peace and unity between clans.

Ru stood at 6'5" and was around 280 lbs. of sheer muscle yet with semi-hollow bones; he was lean for a drake and wasn't packing on full weight of a male at his height. His body held lean muscle and semi-hollow bones that allowed flight, but wouldn't break easily. His wings were broad and large, but were able to line his back well when folded up so they wouldn't trouble him during training; his tail was well over 5 feet and often was left to be raised and suspended in the air behind him for more balance. He held unique control over his wings and tail muscles due to his Jedi training, which helped clear his mind and not to leave any part of his body out of training.

From the early morning part of the day now, it was exactly two years and two months since master Yoda had taken him under his wing and began to teach him the ways of the force; covering many powers and support abilities. Yoda covered healing arts, communication, defensive abilities, some offensive, but always given with the gentleness of the light side of the force.

Today's exercise in part was centered on mental ability and stability, the will of someone that would not break or fold under any pressure aside from commands given by their mind. The focus was Telekinesis, the ability to move things with use of the mind; to shift the chosen target at an angle of choice.

"Remember my Padawan, size not matter there is no weight to an object. There is only moving it and calm focus, which is objective in moving any one thing." The words of wisdom from his master on the field of study, Telekinesis was a delicate form that could be perfected and mastered to the degree of it being a second natured ability to the person who was learning it.

Without another word from master Yoda, Ru had focused on a small stone in front of him since he figured it'd be good to learn first. The secret was visualization, feeling the force running through it and around it that would allow the stone to be moved. He concentrated on the flow of force through it, and focused his mind upon it now. He went deeper than just using his thoughts upon it, raising the stone from the ground slowly but in a steady raise of height; his eyes focused on it directly. Though it seemed that his focus had passed to another level that hadn't been expected by Yoda, the stone had fluently become apart of the drake's mind; both primary focus and secondary focus of Ru's mind.

"So…it moves after all, it took me so long." He said it gently while the stone had been launched into a full gyro spin, while utilizing his secondary focus, had forced the stone into the air and kept it there. Though Ru's closing his eyes seemed to be the best thing for his awareness which had jumped in its strength, he could 'feel' everything through the force and smiled to himself. He was finally starting to understand what master Yoda meant that nothing about size mattered, only belief…it wasn't the size that made the difference; but the mind believing it that would.

--- ---

The hours that would ensue the control and use of the force with one's mind, showing telekinesis and the slight beginnings of the Jedi mind tricks; as they might be needed seriously at times. It seemed to be plausible in Ru's mind that one could possibly force another consciousness upon someone, though Master Yoda told him the problems and implications of such things; the ways of the dark side were in the top mention. It was something that Seti had quickly disposed of thought in his mind; he had no wish to harm anyone's mind.

"Later Padawan, learn more you will; reflect now on what learned you have." His master left him with those words and had nodded to his student, who seemed to be very thankful for the techniques he'd learn. Ru would reflect deeply on his study of the powerful moves, as there was much to conceive and to understand about the work. Ru hadn't been able to face down the fact that though he could do it, the extra conscious thoughts in his mind made it hard to focus; he also found himself very unorthodox.

It was his ability to think ahead and already make use of his telekinetic abilities while in saber practice, using the force to help his already amazing flight and leaping capabilities better. There the focus of his increased speed and reactions were key during his personal training time, he wanted to ensure that his great size didn't slow him at all; his goal to move as gracefully as his master did. This was shown in the focus as his feet kicked off of the ground again, he emitted the force from every inch of his body down to his scales; feeling himself lighter as he performed a dazzling spiral in the air while gaining height. Then again while in the air he activated his light-saber, the blazing navy blue light was flickering in its brilliance as he spiraled upward with the dangerous beam blade inches from his stomach; with complete trust in the force and his very saber.

'Now!' the voice in his mind suddenly speaking as his wrist flicked the blade effortlessly in a slash towards his invisible target, while both of his feet had twisted in the air with the agility of lemur in mid-leap. He had fully twisted his body with the speed of a practiced amateur Ataru practitioner, though this wasn't nearly good enough for him;but for now it would do. He was happy with the improvement and now had to focus on his improvement of it, yes that was the key to success here; remembering the feeling and grasping it. As he landed on the floor, his wings folded over twice so as not to burden him in his practice. He took to the air like a trapeze artist, leaping once more and performing another acrobatic twist in the air, sweeping the blade below him as he found the jump close. It was working! By the stars that he so felt were holy, his giving himself over to the force was working; his body improved immeasurably in mere minutes.

These actions would continue for a time, there was no way he was through here yet. He threw his body into front flips and spiraled numerous times following, each time putting a little more force focus into his actions; supporting the semi-hollow bones further with the force. The force's support allowed him to continue nearly unhindered, as the graceful dance-like motions had so continued on in the time; yes to focus is where he had let his mind rest. Though after the first few hours of the practice, he felt his need to try something different take over and he bid the Ataru practice a little rest.

"I must not forget the other forms…I must love them as much as I would Ataru, my Master has taught me that the styles may be needed constantly; I may never know when I must entrust my life to one." He spoke the words of wisdom that his master had again given him; such things would embed themselves in Seti's mind forever.

As the flow of his mind's focus had continued on, he pushed himself into a different mind state and practice Form II, the famed Makashi in all of its beauty would bring him speed and accuracy; control of the saber combat against another other duelist. He knew that it controlled the fight and was the strength to use against Form IV, a threat to be realized and loved just as well; and too as time passed would prove to become one of Seti's favorite styles. It passed again, time went on with Seti in a good sign of change; with principles forming more solidly within his heart. He could go on and learn every style to the point of his specialization, to gain a hand in Forms I-VII would take decades and even centuries of polish; oh well he did have time on his side.

(End Chapter)

Sorry it took so long, the second chapter is another look at his training with Master Yoda, as the first of his masters in life; Yoda's principles for the basis for Ru Seti's training and overall moral code. He lives by the principles of the Light Side of the force and will not kill unless he must, but as they say; time changes anyone. This will become clear in later chapters, till them enjoy this Chapter . Lots of college junk in my way, finally off my shoulders; bare with me folks I'll get faster over the summer D.

-Quentix


	3. Chapter: Trials of Seti, Part I

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Starwars or pretend to now, so you all understand.

A/N: A long hard period of school and lack of ideas had led me down a barren path; though finally I seem to be picking up in my writing, I do hope to prove this story still has life; as I finally continue the long sought out tale of mine; the Grayside Chronicles. But enough boring stuff, here comes the story.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 2: Trials of Seti, Part I

"Get up my young Padawan, stop now you must not; rise and continue." The words coming from his master, at this point it had been a number of 7 months in on his training; and as time continued Seti had felt the training growing ever more difficult for him to continue.

"I will master." By now the word 'try' had been eliminated from Seti's vocabulary, as he knew the difficulty of training was not something to be pushed off; he would never do so again. He knew his fortune to be lucky enough to have Master Yoda as his instructor, an uprising master in the world of the Jedi; Seti told himself that he would too be great and he pushed himself harder by the rising moment.

Seti had been training for the last 7 hours in the heavy rain, and such a weather condition was not something that even Seti's Ithian specie could take very well without repercussions , though it was not to say that Master Yoda was acting like a tyrant this day; certainly not…this training was essential to Seti. It was what he requested, he wanted to learn how to stand up against the dark side as quickly as possible, it was not to throw himself to the grounds over; but his endurance was first to be charged.

While Yoda watched his Padawan practice form V, this was not something that he wished to see Seti using often; he cautioned him that he must be mindful of the force in times when wielding such an emotional style, something that gave way to feelings of potential despair if the battle's tide did not turn. There was just this serious need then, to throw more emotion into it; something heavier like passion, which very well could become the threat of hatred.

"Be Mindful of this you will young Seti, Form V harnesses the emotions, bringing them to the forefront of battle and wielding them against your opponent; using the focus of the extreme to harm greatly your enemy, even against foes with blasters, guaranteed victory you are not by wielding this form. Numbered are your emotions, difficult it is to tell how long the emotion as a blade will last." Yoda's words were burrowing deeply into Seti's consciousness, the wisdom and insight on these forms forever etching themselves into his mind.

He knew how lucky he was to get this insight, but more so the true understanding of these forms through another's eyes; Seti had nothing but a rising admiration for Master Yoda, though he'd find himself stopped suddenly; he had been drifting off again.

"Attentive you are my Padawan, but drifting your mind is; careful you must be admiration…admiration at times becomes jealously." Yoda had halted his hand by the Force pull, a simple gesture from the young Master.

"How do you mean master? Admiration can become jealousy?" Seti was truly curious about this, his draconic eyes focusing on his master; gazing down on him while he drew his light saber down to his side, one of the relaxed states with one's light saber.

‑­

"Admiration for another holds potential, leading to jealousy if followed to closely while learning." Yoda looked to see if this made enough sense to Seti, he found they made some mark; but not the complete effect he was looking for.

Seti seemed to take this to heart and understand what his master was getting at, he gave it some though while practicing the adjacent sweeps with the saber below while stepping into the defensive neutral position; bringing his left foot back behind the right. All of which now had started to become instinct for him seemed to be picking up in his actions.

All of Master Yoda's words seemed to be making their way into Seti's mind and as he took the last vertical slash in front of him, his master raised his hand; signaling the end of the training for their day.

"Very good my Padawan, you have made it through the day and you listened with your mind and heart; be mindful of the force, keep in tune with the focus; as unifying force was the most important of the focuses that his mind needed to stay on. As he understood the moment and the events that were coming out in the training that he was going through.

"Your mind is steady, keep vigilant of the force, but do not let it absorb you in battle. Modify your tactics you must, remain open to the force and help you it will." Yoda's words stopped once more, he seemed to be through for the day as it were, without a word, and Yoda had walked back towards the small hut-like home the two were staying in.

--Inside Ru Seti's Room--

As Seti returned to his resting place in the large room in the back, to his cot against the wall, a small emblem that his mother had given him; he smiled when looking at it, though by this time he just felt warmth and not essentially attachment. He had learned of the pain it could cause in loss, and it was something Seti initially had struggled with dealing; so he came to terms after meditation.

"Its okay mom, I still care and I haven't forgotten." His words seemed to be re-affirming that he didn't forget about his mother or his family, though he knew that he just had to be careful; maintaining a degree of care about his filial bonds were something that very well made his people who they were. Family wasn't only important, but their people as a whole were indeed important.

Seti had retained the thoughts of much of his early life, just what he was through already in life, and then compared it to his training; he remembered how his father had drilled him in the defensive ways of their people and just sighed with a soft laugh.

"Well Dad, I do think you might even find this hard; it's surely comparable to our training…heck in some ways it's actually tougher." He was saying something admit tingly to himself, this was only the 7th month into his training and he knew that there was no way they were near done.

He wasn't feeling like he was ready to do anything, but he was more than willing to try out his training against his master tomorrow with a good night's rest. His master had told him whenever he wished to train or try his current skill against him, that they were free to do this once he requested it. He had some morning meditation and then he'd be free to get into the training on level again.

The thoughts on what he was going to be doing wasn't really that hard, he wasn't deciding to push himself too hard in his thoughts for all he had to do was rest; and just as he laid himself down on the bed, he paid one more mind to his family before letting his body and mind drift off into a much needed sleep.

--Next Morning—

Ru had awakened from his sleep and found himself quick at work already, he was already meditating and letting his mind wander softly along the force; just a light meditation from the early morning when he rose, he was glad for the way that things had turned out; the fact that it was a finer instinct of his, something honed that let him get up early and to the meditation without a reminder from his master was one of the better accomplishments that he'd had since starting his training.

"Very good my young Padawan, a good habit that you are making of this." Yoda had come into the room and seemed to approve of Seti's early morning meditation, something to be ready for; the use of clearing one's mind before the day's trials was also fine, to focus on the force and become in tune with it while at rest was something that Yoda did approve of.

Of course by this moment, Ru was on his way out of the thoughts that had been so focused on his mind, a good moment to rise; which he did slowly while he gave his master a good morning bow of his head. Within the respects of the moment, it was light and not too far to let go.

"To the field my Padawan, today we test your Force abilities." Yoda had given him the command, a light gesture to follow him; though it hadn't surprised him how much that Seti was very willing to follow him, he felt the bond that was being formed between master and Padawan; it was one of the first links that formed for one Jedi Padawan.

As the two took to the field, Master Yoda simply nodded his head to Seti; he was going to let his Padawan surprise him with that he had showed him. Immediately the first move was an impressive force push, Yoda watched as his Padawan raised several boulders with his mind, raising the forms of mass with great ease; this made Yoda proud to see that his Padawan was learning everything so fluidly.

As the first hour progressed it was sure to Seti that he had been using his force powers properly since he hadn't heard any words of some disappointment from his master; so he had been passed a marker but still had a way to go and knew it best to continue, to surpass his goal.

"That is enough for now Seti, meditation time it is now, reflect now on what use of the force and progress that was made by you within this hour." Yoda's instructions were simply and something that he knew Seti could do simply; but even the most basic of subjects were practiced daily by Seti and were continued to be put into his mind, carefully and with a gentle set of permanence that would stick to Seti.

While Seti was settling down, Yoda had stopped him for a minute.

"Serenity I sense within your mind my Padawan, good this is; bothered by repetition you are not and a good trait that is. Many Padawans grow tired of this, in this field, Good promise you do show." Yoda had decided to praise him; in this way he had decided that this Padawan just might be someone who could make a difference, though the Force had not allowed Yoda to see his destiny; but he sensed nothing that was direct, but some kind of trust in Seti, his future seemed to invite Yoda to make sure that his foundation would be filled with the fruitful will of the classical Jedi teachings that had been long since writ.

The teachings were there to help Padawans on their way to find growth and to find their link to the force as valid as one that they found within the council. A connection of peace and validity that made the force as the one thing that they would need as their lives continued. Through the council's word as this bond increased with the force, the understanding of the Jedi creed, and their master's consent and word to the council; then a Padawan could undergo the trials and take the test that if passed would allow them to become a jedi.

All of these things seemed to flow into the very essence of Seti's core, an understanding of what was to come, was not a path etched in difficulty in his mind; he was going to deal with the challenges as they came, to face them with honor and gained knowledge of the force.

"Interesting it is, this eye to the future you have within you; Growth comes my young Padawan to those who are willing to wait. Much to learn you still have, open yourself to the force; feel the serenity you will…and understanding you will gain." Master Yoda's words were still with him, while he meditated and dreamed while not sleeping in his meditation.

Seti's connection was far in tune with the surrounding nature about him, going farther than just animal instincts that his people possessed, but a deep touch through the well of understanding; all of this finally so clear as he felt the force's gentle tug…like an old friend offering him more knowledge than he could ever want.

These passing months had been kind to Seti, as his master was able to teach him, piece by piece of what the force had to offer to him and to give him in return for his bond with the all binding force, now unknown to Seti was what his master was doing at the moment.

--Meanwhile, in the Hut--

"Sure you are of this..?" Yoda's tone seemed to be serious; something had certainly surprised him about the latest communication from the Jedi Council to him.

"Yes Master, there have been reports of a group of pirates near your area; you should be prepared to deal with the raiders." The young jedi on the communiqué had awaited a response from the master.

"Understand this I do, caution I will act with; thank you." Yoda's word clear as they were pristine, without much worry from the tone he spoke with.

"May the force be with you Master Yoda." The jedi had said

"May the force be with you young Jedi." A recognition from the master was the last thing transmitted before the line was broken.

"Trouble comes, awaken my Padawan." Yoda's voice had awakened Seti from his heightened state of meditation.

"What is it Master Yoda?" he had been oblivious of the contact with the Jedi Temple, all the while having been in meditation as long as he was did keep him from noticing.

"Trouble comes my young padawan, ready we must be for it." Yoda said to young Seti, turning and heading back to small hut; no doubt to make preparations for what Yoda had understood to be some pirates.

What was not yet known was the size of the pirates was large in number, much bigger than a ragtag force; this was a detachment of an organized construct of Pirates. What would be done about this? The trials have only just begun for young Seti, as he and his master would be forced to contend with the numbers and weapons of the money hungry pirates looking to pillage.

(End Chapter)

A long difficult thought process that finally arrived with an answer for me, I came up with this out of scratch; finding a plot that let me continue with his training properly and something that may start to give you readers something exciting to come to read.

Well I apologize for all the lack of writing and I hope to make it up in time.

Till the next chapter, I bid you adieu

-Quentix


	4. Chapter: Trials of Seti, Part II

A/N: A summer of torment and no ties to Star Wars to be made along the way, I'm glad to be back, so to all those out there who actually read this story before; consider that you're in or a treat. A new revival and a certainly refueled imagination on my part, I will be turning more chapters out on a regular basis. So prepare to enjoy it once more if you did before.

Now without further adieu, the thrilling second part to the Trials of Seti.

(End A/N)

Chapter3: Trials of Seti, Part II

Given that same morning of passage, it seemed to help curb Seti's understanding of the moment; his Master Yoda made it clear that he would lead the battle against the pirates; should one take place. It pleased Yoda to see that his padawan was so faithful to the side of peace as long as it was possible, but there was a time when a jedi must know their time to draw their lightsaber in defense; it was the first focus that Master Yoda often tested in young Seti, to ensure that the padawan had maintained every lesson that he put forth. It was enough on Seti's part as an effort, to push forth his wishes of peace through his actions and to hopefully come unto a good solution.

Given the heads up by the Jedi Council, it seemed that things were as predicted, as Yoda prepared Seti with some last minute words of wisdom and some visible half hour of training; the Master and his Padawan soon were underway of their search for the pirates. While Yoda had been sure that the planet had very little residents there, it didn't yet mean that this was beyond the right for those people to continue to live in peace. The pirates in the region were familiar to Yoda, since he knew they and the people of the system didn't appreciate being pillaged and having to live in fear.

Yet still, the Republic hadn't managed to secure any tactical data on the pirates, not the size of their force or their base of operations. It was finally taken up by the Jedi, to maintain order in the area of space that several masters were dispatched to the planets; in order to face the pirates down and to hopefully draw out the information that was needed to strike at the heart of this pirating threat in the region. While all of this information wasn't present to master Yoda, it was more a natural understanding of the situation that led Yoda to make such a decision as he had, there was one thought clear in his mind however now; this would be Seti's first clear trial of combat of facing an enemy that would be intent on robbing and killing if it suited their wish of the moment.

"My Padawan, I have but one request of you; different as you are from many your age, you maintain this innocence and light. My wish is that you keep this light as a truth, remember it always you must; save you from the Dark side it will." Those words spoken in a need to see his padawan still holding onto one thing that he saw as a defining trait to Seti, something that would serve him in life as a Jedi knight should he pass the Cloister of Trials in the future ahead of him.

For a moment Ru was a little puzzled by his master's words, though he had understood it well enough; this didn't change the fact that Seti took some moments before he smiled down at his master and gave a gentle nod to the request.

"I can never lose a light that has been sewn unto my very foundation of beliefs, but as you ask Master so shall I always retain it." While Seti's words were very poetic in nature, it spoke that he would; as he always had up to this point take his master's words straight to heart.

"Very good, my padawan; glad you make me with light so pure." A feeling that was usually considered one to be watched carefully, however the legendary master had never let one feeling grow to the point of danger; with his understanding and careful control of the emotions, a little happiness at his student's growth was something that he allowed himself to feel.

While the words and the silent moment had passed between padawan and master, the two had traversed the distance from their far off encampment in the badlands/mountain region of the planet and moved their way into the nearest village to them. It was due to some haste on Master Yoda's effort that had both of them reach the village at this key time; the looming dust cloud in the distance had shown the decently equipped pirates, who approached on numerous land speeders and transports of a kind suited for the dry and rocky landscape.

Master Yoda moved first ahead of his taller padawan, leading him to confront the marauding space pirates before they entered the village; he looked back to Seti, who gave him an understanding nod. That look meant not to take action, unless it was absolutely necessary; diplomacy came first if it were possible, even when the other party were pirates who often retorted with aggression to respond to narrowly anything verbally spoken.

The stage was set and the little drama would play itself out now; as the pirates found themselves stopped, as Yoda intently used the force to will their minds to focus on them first. The pirates surrounded both master and padawan, eyes focused on their quarry; which obviously was the presence of the well known jedi.

"Well look at what we have here boys, we've got ourselves some imperial dogs who've lost their way and found this backwater planet that we frequent; you jedi should know better than to come out here. We don't take kindly to trespassers out here." His tone was what was expected of a Rogue Commander, condescending and speaking as if he understood everything about the situation that was now unfolding.

"Attack these people you will not, leave you will at once." Yoda's words were very simple and clear, there was nothing in his voice that spoke of anything short; a very simple command that was coming from him, it didn't seem that he left anything to question there.

"Leave now hmm? Do you think that we're going to leave when we just got here? We just came to say hi to some old friends. Now we're going to give you an ultimatum too Jedi." At this point, blasters were drawn and various weapons rose amongst the numerous pirates.

"Hand over all of your valuables and leave or we crack your skulls and let you join those of the population who usually resist us; sending you to 'join' your precious force in hell." The pirate obviously had skewed views about the Force and what it all meant; but it was at this critical moment that decisions were made.

In that single moment, with a single signal from his master; both padawan and master used the simple maneuver in the force push, both moving to cover a 180 degree angle on both of their partners, clearing away the acting pirates with the maneuver before drawing their prospective lightsabers.

"Disarm and disable, young Seti." The words no doubt had made their point, for as soon as the blaster fire had come upon them; both took to the initial action without wasting a moment.

However the pirates were quick to notice who the master was when the two spoke, so the majority of the pirates attempted to cut Yoda's support off from his padawan; by concentrating their fire upon Seti in hopes to drive him off.

This maneuver failed almost immediately in this regard, since Seti's constant practice under the efforts of being blinded by a makeshift tie around his eyes (since a blaster helmet was too large for the draconian's head); he persisted with the use of his saber in that regard, but also gathered that he might be able to use some of his evolutionary gains to his advantage.

Seti flat out used his tail to block several shots and sent that tail into the stomachs of three of the closest pirates on his left flank; turning slightly to the right and waving his hand, in that motion he managed to force another four pirates to the floor.

Even though Seti managed to put down those four other pirates that had been at his front and Master Yoda's back, he was least to say amazed that his master had put down not only the majority of the attack pirate force (about 16 pirates there), but also disarmed and had the Pirate commander disabled.

"Now, to your ship you will return, and wait you will for the Republic patrol; or dictate kindly upon your fates I will not." Not a threat so much as it was an actual case in point.

It was just fortunate that the jedi had already contacted the Republic outpost in this area; at least this group of pirates would be picked up relatively soon. And even though the issue was dealt with quickly, it was still to date Seti's first actual conflict with an enemy in this manner and thus something that had been a kind of prideful moment for him. He was just happy that he made a difference here and kept matters quiet.

Though he emerged from his memories after waiting with his master about 20 minutes or so, waiting for the patrol to land and secure the Pirate ship and the crew; it seemed that Yoda had wanted to address his padawan about something and that was enough to excite Seti somewhat; he did want to know how he did on his first encounter with a hostile party.

"Well that was handled my young padawan, glad I am with your progress here; disarmed and disabled did you do well." The words of approval had brought a smile to Seti's face, it did amaze Yoda that a padawan such as Seti was so easily pleased; from a proud people and a distinguished background that his father seemed to have, Yoda surmised that Seti took after his mother in that regard to accomplishments.

Seti looked back to the village and felt a blooming pride growing within him; this was a very successful time that they'd had out, even though the training for the day hadn't been undergone; it became clear to him that a major step for him had come to pass. '_So fate had this in store for me? What a moment in time that has come to pass! I was able to put my teachings into serious actions.' _To this moment Seti still didn't question why he'd never put into action before this.

However as Yoda noted his padawan's thoughts working at the moment, he took the time to address the council directly; about a particular concern that had in fact; kept Yoda from taking Seti onto any missions, be they big or small. It was more that the council wasn't quite so trusting with the usual nature of Seti's people.

"Passed this trial young Seti has, kindness and light illuminate his heart. Much potential there is I sense within him, ready for a true mission he now is." These words were spoken with distinction, coming from Yoda to put forth such praise in the Ithian dragon that many perceived might be too violent by nature, too aggressive to apply to anything short of the Jedi Temple Brutes.

The boy's large size and overall initial feelings had made him perfect to be one allowed to make use of his emotions, to have his own body encouraged to grow in power; so that he could use the power of his physical mass and the great force itself to make him a fierce defensive warrior. It was guessed that he was one to be perfect in that particular regard, it had been decided however by Yoda's final word; Seti had a different future ahead of him.

What Yoda had just done for his padawan's path in the light had been traced for the ages to come ahead of his path by judgment there; Yoda had for a moment gotten a glimpse of his student's future…a being standing in light with two sabers disarming someone. The thought made him question things for just a moment, he had not seen anything that he could directly decipher; but he did feel the moment…the feelings then were what he expected of Seti, serenity which was held wielded by his skill to disarm that shadow silhouette he saw of one defeated.

--Back at the hut--

The day had passed under the light of focusing on the moment, what the two had done while disarming the pirates; Yoda had informed Seti that they would taking a mission soon, but had not told his padawan of his request to the council, this mission which would allow young Seti to see if the near three years put towards his training was going to be enough to see if he was worthy of the cloisters; those that would grant him Knighthood if he passed successfully through the heaviness of its many burdens.

Meanwhile Seti was focusing on the events that had passed them, facing the pirates had been the first actual life-threatening action that he'd seen aside from his actual saber combat with his Master Yoda. While he knew he was showing improvement in the combat, today was the first time that he put effort and the belief in his own skill to survive against those pirates; it made his heart race in that way, the excitement was unlike anything he'd felt. While he knew to meditate on peace and serenity, his mind was slightly clouded by the question of that excitement and whether it was a safe thing to enjoy as he knew he did inside.

"Padawan, clouded with question your mind is, tell me this is what troubles you?" the question was clear to Seti, requesting from his companion/trainee what it was that was bothering him at the moment, a question that seemed to be big for the moment. He could read it simply, but it was easier to hear if his padawan would willingly give forth the information.

"Yes Master, it's my enjoyment of the battle…I was excited to deflect those shots and having been able to draw my lightsaber against the rowdy pirates, even if it was to disarm and disable. I just know how excited I was and that…that I enjoyed it very much my master." He seemed to look up, those gallant orbs illuminated with curiosity as to his master's response to that.

A soft laugh came from the smaller master as he walked forward, noticing still that innocent light that shone brightly for that moment he moved in. He answered his padawan with a look of slight amusement there, was he truly so innocent about even combat?

"That thrill you have not enjoyed before have you?" the second question came, to answer to the first dependent upon his answer to the query.

"Wrestling with my brother and sisters as I grew up, though it was more of fun and less excitement of this kind master Yoda; this magnitude of enjoyment was much greater." The young Ithian said with a smile, it was common for young drakes to wrestle and play fight; but never to anything of what he'd done today.

Once more this answer denoted a level of innocence that was still there and once more, the master was impressed with the fact that Seti, for someone of his size and imposing form wasn't an aggressor and certainly avoided combat first; even if it was what Ithian Mountain Dragons tended to resort to.

"Uncommon to feel this is not to feel young Seti, thrill of the battle comes commonly to all jedi in battle; dictate how you fight it can, determine your survival it may as well. Let this engulf you, you should not however young padawan; enjoy it you may to a level, but take control of you…that you should not allow." The words of caution were spoken by the master, for people who lusted for battle did drift towards the dark side with such thoughts.

These thoughts were of a common knowledge to most Jedi and in this capacity was also something that could be directly accepted by Seti with no question; now the only thing that Seti decided he might finally do would be to meditate on those actions that had passed and then rest more so; he knew that he had a lot to give to the universe in such a case as this.

"Light the way you shall for many jedi young Ru Seti, faith in your light you should have; forget that light you should not for protect you it will, from the dark side." These last words spoken to the young drake before master Yoda had turned to leave the room.

He left his padawan to meditate and reflect upon the uses of his combat and his disarming pirates for the first time in his career as a Jedi, he was also beginning to wonder; would it be useful to make use of his evolutionary traits? He did have…least to say a rather well formed advantage that he'd used during the battle, the instinct there along with his skills.

It was more like a dream to Seti come true and he hoped to make use of his skills again, to make his master proud of their training and that it hadn't gone to waste; little did he know what kind of exposure he'd be getting and soon. It would be in little to no time, that they'd be neck deep in another mission and there would be Seti's chance to shine; it was coming soon…and by the end of the week, Seti would be within it once more.

(End Chapter)

The first trial of Ru Seti has been complete, perhaps small in its own way; but it offers a serious change within him something that will grow into much more later on, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; and for Seti's next trial upon him, it will be his first mission.

A way for testing his skill and seeing if he is already worthy of the trials after just 2 years and 10 months with master Yoda, Seti doesn't believe he's ready and the council is willing it here for that to be tested; what will be proved in his first real mission? Wait and see in the next chapter.

Please Read and Review, I'd love feed back if I could get any nn.

Until the next time, adieu

-Quentix


End file.
